Prawn
: Prawn is a Water and Magic duel type alicorn. She is Claud's sister. She is very fast and unpredictable. She raises the moon at twilight to bring fourth the night. She lives in a tower in the Magic Realms with her sister, Claud. Biography Prawn is an alicorn who is sisters with raiser of the sun, Claud. For centuries, Prawn was the raiser of the Moon, until she found out that the residents of Skylands shunned her night and enjoyed the sun. Prawn was jealous of her sister, and her anger transformed her into Silverlight Moon. Claud saw this, and the worried sister used the power of the Elemental Crystals to defeat Silverlight Moon and banish her to the Tower of Lies for all of eternity, but Silverlight Moon broke out years later. She was then defeated by the Skylanders using the Elemental Crystals, and she turned back into Prawn. Resentful of her past, Prawn started to bring fourth the night agian with her sister, Claud, who forgave her for what she'd done. History Prawn used to live in the sky, until a storm struck and destroyed her homeworld. She left in despair and couldn't control her anger. She then was living in a tower in the Magic Realms with her big sister Claud. She raised the moon while Claud rose the sun. She then realized how people played and enjoyed the sun, while they shunned and slept through her beautiful moonlight. Prawn became jealous and used her powers to turn into Silverlight Moon! The older sister saw this and banished her to the Tower of Lies where she slept for eternity. A couple years after she was banished to the Tower of Lies, she broke out of her stone prison and caused havoc in all of Skylands. The Skylanders chased her to the Tower of Lies, there, they used the Elemental Crystals to stop her. She was free from Silverlight Moon and returned to her normal form. She then came to her senses and rose the Moon once more. The sisters flew back to the castle, then they saw a Chimera with dragon wings making a storm in the clouds. The two sisters unleashed the power of the Elemental Crystals, the sun, and the moon to stop him. They were rewarded with a portal to visit the other realms of Skylands any time they want. Prawn still watches over the moon from here on out, but she visits Willow Woods once in a while. Story Kingdom of the Clouds After Prawn as Silverlight Moon broke out of the Tower of Lies, she was using her magic to shroud Skylands in eternal darkness. Soon, the Skylanders Spyro, Tails, Leopardeon, Vecoline, Count Desertstone, and Smile Dog chased her back to the tower, there, they fought her. The six Skylanders used the power of the Elemental Crystals to stop her. Silverlight Moon was stripped from her evil form, and she transformed back into Prawn. After this, Prawn apologied for what she did and the six Skylanders led her to the Magic Realms. Prawn and the Skylanders met up with Claud, Prawn apologied to Claud for everything she had done, and the two sisters became friends agian. Claud then raised the Moon, and she and Claud flew home. They then battled an evil Chimera and defeated it using the magic of the sun and moon. After this, they were rewarded with a portal that leads to all the lands of Skylands. Appearance Prawn is a white alicorn with a light blue mane. She has blue eyes and sometimes wears purple and red shoes. Her magic aura is blue. Abilities Being of the Magic Element, she can use magic with her horn, this magic is used to raise the moon. Being of the Water Element, she has water elemental powers, such as being able to use the three water elemental breaths: Water Breath, Ice Breath, and Bubble Breath. She also has the ability to bring rain or hail, and sometimes both. She can also use the powers of the moon. She can fly with her wings. Her magic aura is blue. Gallery Prawn.png|Prawn flying Pegasisters.jpg|Prawn fighting through a thunderstorm. Trivia *Prawn, and her evil form, Silverlight Moon, were based off Princess Luna and Nightmare Moon from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *The reason why she is of the Water Element is because she raises the moon, and the moon represents the Water Element. Also because her mane is blue, and matches the color of the Water Element. Category:Female Characters Category:Mammals Category:Hybrid Category:Ponies Category:Alicorns Category:Evil